


Anakin and Obi-Wan Crossing The Line

by StaceyDawe



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Disney Songs, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Tangled song, Tragedy, turning dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyDawe/pseuds/StaceyDawe
Summary: A video about Anakin's turn to the dark side, featuring a song from Tangled: The Series
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 1





	Anakin and Obi-Wan Crossing The Line




End file.
